wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Stratholme (original)
Undead Human |boss=Baron Rivendare |type= |level=56-61 |players=5 |key= }} *Population: 25,000 (almost 100% undead). The city of Stratholme was the northernmost city of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, and was the city where the Order of the Silver Hand was founded. The Scourge’s capital in Lordaeron, Stratholme is a city of evil and dark magic. Once a great human city, the mad Prince Arthas ravaged Stratholme in the Third War and the undead moved in soon after. Kel’Thuzad raised undead structures among the human ruins and his necropolis, Naxxramas, floats above the city and pours its foul vapors into the streets. Undead and necromancers control the city while gargoyles and frost wyrms patrol the sky. Noxious orange mist oozes from the buildings and poisons living creatures, transforming them into servants of the Scourge. Kel’Thuzad’s rule is absolute, and from here he stretches his skeletal hands to control the surrounding plaguelands. The largest city after Lordaeron's capital, Stratholme was destroyed by Prince Arthas in the opening hours of the Third War, as he massacred the city's citizenry after they were infected by the Plague of Undeath. Stratholme burns to this day, and its districts have been split between the overzealous Scarlet Crusade led by Grand Crusader Dathrohan, and the Scourge forces led by the death knight Baron Rivendare. It is interesting to note that there is a Raid Instance portal at the end of the instance, outside the building in which Baron Rivendare resides. This cannot lead to Naxxramas, as it is floating above the city, though the teleporter may have once been meant to be inside the ruins. There are ruined flags carrying the insignia of Lordaeron inside the tunnel, which are not seen anywhere else inside Stratholme. According to information released by Tigole, a fourth Caverns of Time wing will be opened in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, and it will be set in Stratholme at the time shortly before its destruction. In the Caverns of Time instance it is believed that you will follow Arthas through assisting him in clearing the city of undead invasion. History Destruction during the Second War The second largest human city in Lordaeron, matched only by the capital. The original Stratholme was a port town built on the northeast edge of Darrowmere Lake. Stratholme, was the chief source of Alliance Oil in the north, during the Second War, it was preparing to deliver massive amounts of Oil to the kingdoms in western Lordaeron. The horde sabotaged its Refineries and Platforms to halt their shipment, and destroyed the city. With the destruction of Stratholme, the Alliance supply lines to Quel'thalas were severed. Recent History Stratholme was apparently rebuilt in landlocked northern Lordaeron after the Second War. In its glory days, this jewel of humanity's largest and proudest nation housed nearly 25,000 people , and included many well known buildings, from the glorious keep to Fras Siabi's famous tobacco shop. The city's population was almost completely massacred by Arthas, who thought the only way of keeping the plagued (but not yet turned) citizens out of the hands of Mal'Ganis was by purging (killing) them; the majority of the survivors left with Jaina Proudmoore. When Arthas was called back to Northrend, the lich overlord Kel'Thuzad established Stratholme as his capital and positioned his fortress, the Necropolis Naxxramas, above the ruined city. Stratholme is the second largest stronghold held by the Scourge in all of Lordaeron, the first being Naxxramas. The disease which corrupts all of the Eastern Plaguelands comes from the city. Leading Scourge forces in the city below is a death knight known as Baron Rivendare, the former noble of Lordaeron who coordinates the efforts of the Lich King in the Plaguelands, where he constantly battles Argent Dawn forces. Some consider Stratholme to be one of the most dangerous places in Azeroth outside of Northrend. Today the city houses a few hundred Scarlet Crusade warriors from the Crimson Legion who fight valiantly (or fanatically, depending on who you ask) against the thousands of undead. :Once the jewel of northern Lordaeron, the city of Stratholme is where Prince Arthas turned against his mentor, Uther Lightbringer, and slaughtered hundreds of his own subjects who were believed to have contracted the dreaded plague of undeath. Arthas' downward spiral and ultimate surrender to the Lich King soon followed. The broken city is now inhabited by the undead Scourge -- led by the powerful lich, Kel'Thuzad. A contingent of Scarlet Crusaders, led by Grand Crusader Dathrohan, also holds a portion of the ravaged city. The two sides are locked in constant, violent combat. Those adventurers brave (or foolish) enough to enter Stratholme will be forced to contend with both factions before long. It is said that the city is guarded by three massive watchtowers, as well as powerful necromancers, banshees and abominations. There have also been reports of a malefic Death Knight riding atop an unholy steed, dispensing indiscriminate wrath on all those who venture within the realm of the Scourge. Geography Maps thumb|left|300px|Edited Atlas map showing also the various shops that were in Stratholme. Sub-Regions Summary thumb|The streets of Stratholme Map at Worldofwar.net * Found in: Eastern Plaguelands * 5 Player Cap (Prior to Patch 1.10 it was a 10 Player cap) On first entering Stratholme, the gate is closed after one enters. Therefore, the only way out after entering via the main entrance is fight your way to the service entrance (the key to which is held by Magistrate Barthilas), also known as the "back door", or use a hearthstone or mage portal to get out. If someone is already at the service entrance, they can use the lever to open the gate and let others in. Stratholme is basically divided into two parts, at least in the minds of players. Scarlet Side or "Live Side", which goes from the main entrance into the Scarlet Crusade-controlled citadel, and Scourge Side or "Undead Side", which can also be accessed from the main entrance, but more commonly through the Service Entrance (which requires a key or Lockpicking 300) to the Scourge slaughterhouse. However, both "sides" are part of the same instance and players can complete both tracks. Scarlet Side right|thumb|The Scarlet Bastion * Also known as: FD Strat, Strat Scarlet, Strat Light, Scarlet Strath, Strath Live, Living Strat, Liveside, Hu(man) Strat, West Strat, SM Strat * Enemy Level Range: 55–62 * End Boss: Grand Crusader Dathrohan/Balnazzar * Mini Bosses: **Malor the Zealous **Archivist Galford **Cannon Master Willey **Timmy the Cruel **Hearthsinger Forresten **The Unforgiven **Skul **The Stratholme Courier * Triggered Boss **Fras Siabi ***Opening up his tobacco box for the quest. **Crimson Hammersmith ***Clicking on a parchment named "Blacksmith Plans" will trigger the Hammersmith. The plans can appear in at least 2 known locations: ***#On the floor in the Hoard area before Cannon Master Willey ***#On a bench in the alcoves occupied by Archivist Galford Dungeon Denizens Scarlet Crusaders *Crimson Conjurer: casts Scorch, Frostbolt, Frost Nova and Summon Water Elemental *Crimson Battlemage: casts Immolate, Blast Wave and Arcane Explosion *Crimson Defender: casts Devotion Aura, Hammer of Justice, Divine Shield and Holy Light *Crimson Gallant: casts Holy Strike (inflicts holy damage to the target), Crusader Strike and Retribution Aura *Crimson Guardsman: casts Charge (knockback attack) *Crimson Initiate: casts Mind Blast, Flash Heal and Renew *Crimson Inquisitor: casts Shadow Word: Pain, Mind Flay, Mana Burn and Shadow Shield (shields the target for a set amount of damage) *Crimson Monk: melees *Crimson Priest: casts Power Word: Shield, Heal, Smite and Holy Fire *Crimson Rifleman: casts Shoot (normal ranged attack) *Crimson Sorcerer: Frost Armor, Arcane Bolt (direct damage arcane spell), Polymorph and Fire Blast Undead *Skeletal Berserker: casts Cleave *Skeletal Guardian: casts Demon Armor,(a combination of the spells here) Arcane Bolt, Frostbolt, Shadowbolt, Arcane Explosion *Stiched Horror: Uppercut (target is knocked into the air) *Mangled Cadaver: spawns a Broken Cadaver upon death *Ravaged Cadaver: spawns a Broken Cadaver upon death *Broken Cadaver: explodes after a few seconds, dealing 600-700 damage to enemies around it Neutral Undead *Ghostly Citizen: *Spectral Citizen: Quests * Given by Caretaker Alen in Light's Hope Chapel, this is outside of the instance and can be done solo. ** Given by Egan in Terrordale, enters Stratholme. * This is part eight of a ten part quest chain started by Tirion Fordring on the banks of the Thondroril River in the Eastern Plaguelands. Look for the painting in the room with Archivist Galford. * Stand alone quest given by Smokey LaRue in Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. * Given by Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff in Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. ** After you've turned in the quest to kill Archivist Galford, Balnazzar will drop his head when he is killed, starting this quest. Undead Side thumb|The Slaughterhouse - Where Baron Rivendare dwells * Also known as: BD Strat, Undead Strat, Deadside, Scourge Strat, Baron side, UD Strat, Baron Run, Strat UD, East Strat, Strat Dead * Enemy Level Range: 55–62 * End Boss: Baron Rivendare * Mini Bosses: **Balzaphon (new with patch 1.11; will disappear when Scourge Invasion ends) **Magistrate Barthilas (drops key to Scourge side) **Baroness Anastari **Nerub'enkan **Maleki the Pallid **Ramstein the Gorger **Stonespine (Rare Spawn) * Triggered Boss **Postmaster Malown ***Opening up various mailboxes with their corresponding keys. **Black Guard Swordsmith ***The Black Guard Swordsmith is triggered by clicking on some blacksmithing plans on the floor to the right of the stairs of the First Ziggurat. Baroness Anastari is at the top of the stairs. * Also contains the originally planned entrance Necropolis Naxxramas. Dungeon Denizens Mindless Undead (Ghouls, Skeletons and Zombies) *Skeletal Guardian (non-elite) *Skeletal Berserker (non elite): casts Cleave *Stiched Horror: Uppercut (target is knocked into the air) *Mangled Cadaver: spawns a Broken Cadaver upon death *Ravaged Cadaver: spawns a Broken Cadaver upon death *Broken Cadaver: explodes after a few seconds, dealing 600-700 damage to enemies around it *Fleshflayer Ghoul: *Plague Ghoul: *Ghoul Ravenner: Undead (Spiders, Banshees and Gargoyles) *Rockwing Screecher: casts Silence, AoE Fear (lasts 3 secs) *Rockwing Gargoyle: casts Gargoyle Strike (direct damage nature spell) *Shrieking Banshee: casts Silence, Banshee Wail (direct damage shadow spell) *Wailing Banshee: casts Anti-Magic Shield *Crypt Beast: casts Enveloping Web *Crypt Crawler: casts Enveloping Web and Shoot (fires scarabs at the target, doing damage) Thuzadin Wizards *Thuzadin Necromancer: casts Soul Tap (drains 350 health and mana every 2secs for 12 secs), Summon Skeleton, Bone Armor (shields the target for a srt amount of damage) *Thuzadin Shadowcaster: casts Shadowbolt, Piercing Shadow (reduces the target's shadow resistance), Cripple *Thuzadin Acolytes: melees The Baron's Bodyguards *Black Guard Sentry: *Bile Spewer: casts spawn Bile Slime (summons a few Bile Slimes to attack the target) *Venom Belcher: casts an AoE Poison Spit Quests * To activate this quest, you need to have collected a Medallion of Faith from the strongbox behind Malor the Zealous on the Scarlet Side. Give this Medallion to Aurius in the chapel at the beginning of the Undead side. When you fight Baron Rivendare, Aurius will appear and help you in the fight. Once the battle is over, you'll be able to chose your reward. * Given by Eva Sarkhoff in Caer Darrow in the Western Plaguelands, takes you into the Scholomance. ** *** Upon completing this quest you will receive the Spectral Essence, a trinket that allows you to speak with the ghosts at Caer Darrow. This offers several benefits, including the ability to purchase the recipe for Major Mana Potions, and the continuation of the quest chain. **** Given by Magistrate Marduke in Caer Darrow in the Western Plaguelands, takes you to Stromgarde in the Arathi Highlands. ***** Takes you to Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. ****** Given by Leonid Barthalomew the Revered, enters Stratholme. Once Baron Rivendare is dead, use the item in the symbol on the floor. ******* Back to Barthalomew. ******** Back to Marduke. ********* Back into the Scholomance. * Given by Betina Bigglezink in Light's Hope Chapel. A simple collection quest. Almost any enemy in Undead Strat, and most undead on the scarlet side will drop the plagued flesh samples. ** This is the follow-up to The Flesh Does Not Lie. The reward upgrades your Argent Dawn Commission to offer you combat bonuses in addition to allowing the collection of Scourgestones. * This is a follow-up to The Truth Comes Crashing Down. It simply requires you to kill Baron Rivendare. * Given by Leonid Barthalomew the Revered in Light's Hope Chapel. This requires you to pick up Stratholme Holy Water, which is in crates around around both sides of the instance. Most crates are corrupted and will contain rats or maggots instead, which you will have to kill. If you have a dwarf in the group, they can use the Treasure Finding racial ability to determine which crates are ''not corrupted.'' * This quest becomes available from Nathanos Blightcaller after completing his first two sets of quests. You must kill the abomination Ramstein, who comes out of the slaughterhouse just before you fight Baron Rivendare. Loot the Head of Ramstein the Gorger from his body and hand it in to Nathanos. * - Given by Lady Liadrin in Silvermoon's Farstriders' Square, this quest is the last of the Blood Charger questline. Travel to the Alonsus Chapel and extinguish the eternal flame there. You must defeat Aurius and five ghostly paladins. * Given by Anthion Harmon just outside the instance, although you must have the Extra-Dimensional Ghost Revealer to interact with him. This step in the quests for the Dungeon Set 2 upgrades requires you to engage Baron Rivendare in 45 minutes. See the Baron in 45 guide. There is also a graphic map displaying what and where to pull to reach the baron using the least possible time. Resources Unknown Dungeon Denizens * Abominations * Banshees * Beetles * Crypt fiends * Death knights (one, at least) * Dreadlords (one, at least) * Gargoyles * Ghosts * Ghouls * Humans * Maggots * Rats * Skeletons * Wights (one, at least) * Wraiths * Zombies Caverns of Time: Old Stratholme Tigole recently announced at the gaming convention in Leipzig, Germany that Stratholme will be the premise of the fourth wing of the Caverns of Time, set approximately six years from the present in World of Warcraft. This is actually the setting of a Warcraft III Human campaign mission. In this new instance, you are part of Prince Arthas' forces as they arrive in Stratholme, shortly before the purging of the city that led - eventually - to Arthas' descent into madness. Culling of Stratholme will be a level 80, 5-man wing, and the players will aid Arthas in destroying the town and killing its plagued denizens.http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=736.0 Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Also known as Strat or Strath. * Stratholme has appeared in three locations throughout the Warcraft series. In warcraft II it was a port town on Darrowmere Lake. In warcraft 3 it was west of Darrowmere Lake in northern Lordaeron, north of Andorhal. In World of Warcraft its east of Darrowmere Lake in Eastern Plaguelands. * A popular joke is that although the buildings in instanced Stratholme constantly appear to be aflame, if the fires were started when Arthas sacked the city in Warcraft III, the city would long since have burnt to the ground. Also if you look at Stratholme from outside the actual instance, you don't see any smoke or fire. The city just looks like regular ruins. Category:Ruins Category:Cities Category:Instances Category:Instance:Stratholme Category:Zone:Eastern Plaguelands